


Just Thank You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cooking, Death, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Episode: s10e08 Ne'e aku ne'e mai ke one o Punahoa, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Post-Episode: s10e08 Ne'e Aku Ne'e Mai Ke One O Punahoa, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve realizes that he has great friends, They are helping him through his tragedy, He just wants to go home & see Danny, What happens when he sees him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 10





	Just Thank You:

*Summary: Steve realizes that he has great friends, They are helping him through his tragedy, He just wants to go home & see Danny, What happens when he sees him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was very lucky to have such a great ohana, who would do anything for him, Vice Versa, He only stayed for one beer, & the team understood. They were glad that he isn't alone, & he has his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams by his side, at a time like this. Otherwise, They will lose their leader, & friend forever. He decided on a second beer, & let the atmosphere & setting wash over him, as he was listening to his ohana talk.

He said his "goodbyes", & his heart was feeling a lighter, since the death of his mother,Doris McGarrett, & losing her for the second time. The Dark-Haired Man was glad that things were starting to go back to normal. Being with his blond adonis just feels right, & makes things better.Danny always try to make things better for him, For that, He will always be grateful. He was humming a happy tune on the way home.

Danny was in his element, He wanted to make everything that Steve's favorites, He also made sure that hos super seal was taking it easy. The Blond would do anything to make him happy, & keep his wonderful smile on his face. As he was checking the sauce, He heard the door open, & close. He called out, "Hey, Babe, I am in here", & he continued to do what he was doing.

The Former Seal was glad that he was home,& smiled when he saw his Danno was enjoying himself, as he was cooking up dinner for them. "Hey, How was your first day back ?", He asked, as Steve kissed, & nuzzled his neck, The Five-O Commander just leaned in, & relaxed for a minute, taking in the scent of his lover, It just calms him down, & shuts his mind down for awhile.

"I think that I rushed into it too quickly, We had a crazy case on top of it, It was a tough one for sure", The Hunky Brunette said, & he filled him in on the case. Danny served them their dinner, as he was listening with great attention. The Shorter Man knew that Five-O handled everything right, & in a professional manner."Babe, We will figure it out together, Okay ?, Just know that I love you," They shared a kiss, & Steve smiled, & said, "I love you too, Just thank you for being here, & for me too", He returns the kiss, & they went on to enjoy their evening.

The End.


End file.
